There are many types of memory card interfaces available today. Although no one memory form factor is presently dominant, the postage size Secure Digital Card (SD) or similar 9 pin signal memory card has captured a significant portion of the new memory sockets on portable digital devices such as digital camera's and Personal Data Assistants (PDAs).
Many of these portable devices also include a USB peripheral port to interface to standard Personal Computers (PCs). FIG. 1 shows interface ports of a typical portable digital device (PDD). As can be seen in FIG. 1, devices using SD memory cards typically include interface hardware, software and mechanical connectors for both an SD card and a USB peripheral port. In addition, these devices may also require additional software, hardware and a mechanical connector to interface to other peripherals such as printers.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for allowing for interfaces to be utilized in a variety of environments. The present invention addresses such a need.